SOLD!
by ktoll9
Summary: Once upon a time there was a young princess that was taken from her family and hidden for many years. Raised from a young age to be the wife of a selfish boy, she was cast aside and sold at market when he grew tired of her. Now she journey's with her new master and discovers her true self. Rated for possible lemons and content. 8) Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**SOLD!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

It was strange. One would have thought that she would be broken and despondent, ashamed of what they'd dressed her in, but that was not the case at all. _**She was pissed**_. She was pissed off beyond all comprehension. By all of the gods she was supposed to be wed and she was now here being auctioned off with a few of his servants and some of the excess livestock. His parents had given her to him to be his first wife, but no... he wanted that pampered little nobleman's daughter, Mimori.

She could have settled, initially, for being second in line. Well, that was until she overheard his pillow-talk with his newest concubine Aki. He never considered her anything more than just a servant.

"TEN MILLION GOLD!" A deep, velvety, heavily-accented, masculine voice caressed her ears and sent a shiver down her spine as it pulled her from her deep distracting thoughts.

Golden eyes shot wide open. She was so entirely stunned, she honestly had no thoughts at all. "TEN MILLION, ONCE! TWICE!... SOLD! To the generous gentleman in the back." The auctioneer called out, pointing out a tall man, covered from head to toe in white linen, with only his green eyes visible. Honestly, he was quite happy and surprised to rid himself of this one. She'd been a hellcat when they first brought her in, she'd actually attacked her former master and had been struck for it by him.

She was quite the beauty and her skin was as flawless, and as soft as a rose petal. It was the primary reason he, himself decided not to punish her for her stubbornness. Although, he really didn't need to, she had been quite sweet when her former master wasn't mentioned, then she would have this sickening, violent darkness that enveloped her and those around her. Other than that, she would be a credit to any man's harem. However, he certainly didn't expect the mysterious green-eyed man to drop ten million gold for her.

"Remove her bonds, and collar." There was a glint in his eyes that told the slaver, he meant business. It was a look that made the raven-haired, golden-eyed young woman shiver. She did not want to be on the receiving end of _that_ glare of her new master.

After her restraints were removed, he gently took her hands and inspected her for injury. Satisfied with what he saw, he nodded. "Come..." He ordered and turned away.

She had no other choice, she had to follow. Women did not just go about unaccompanied. She bowed her head, covered her face with her veil, that had been removed during the auction, and followed him at the appropriate distance behind.

He stopped abruptly and sighed. He turned to her and took her small hand in his. "As my wife, you shall not walk behind me. I want you next to me... Do you understand this?" He told her with a gentle look.

Kyoko's eyes went wide at his declaration, and she gave a sharp, surprised nod, blushing fiercely. This past week was a lot to take in all at once. First Shotaro declaring that she was plain, boring, unattractive, and most certainly not suited to be even a mere concubine. Then he'd sold her to the slavers for five hundred gold, which in turn sold her to this man who was willing to purchase her for ten million! That thought made her dizzy. Finally, being told that she was to be his wife, and essentially thought of as his equal? She'd nearly fainted with the weight of the implication. She had yet to even see his face!

"Is this acceptable?" He asked, holding up a colorful silk garment with several thin silk veils.

She nodded quietly.

He shook his head and chuckled, then pulled the veil that was covering her nose, mouth and neck. "You are far too lovely to hide from the world. I only ask that you wear veils to protect your beautiful skin from the sand and sun... Kyoko." He told her with a soft caress on her cheek.

She gave a startled look. "H-How... did you know?" She asked quietly.

His green eyes sparkled with mischief. "Later... First, I pay for this and our supplies, then we will rest for our journey home."

She couldn't help, but study him covertly as they made their way through the marketplace, picking up things here and there, with him paying as they went and instructing that everything be delivered to the inn they would be staying at, before they would have to leave at the dawn of the next day.

When he was young, he and his father had accompanied his mother many times to the different marketplaces, and countries. He was no stranger to what a woman would need or enjoy. By the time they had reached the inn, he had accumulated all the essentials she needed for personal hygiene, and hair care. He'd purchased decorative combs, little pots of makeup, scented oils, perfumes, jewelry, veils and garments of almost every color she could imagine, cloaks and robes to match, and several pairs of soft comfortable cloth and leather slippers. She felt like a queen. No one had ever done something like that for her. Not even the Fuwas when they had given her to their son as a potential bride.

* * *

She wasn't sure if what he'd reserved for them could be called a room or something more. Their "room" had taken up the entire top floor of the large inn and it was richly decorated. A soft evening breeze billowed in through the diaphanous curtains, soft cushions were strewn about neatly, and an enormous bed was centered in the room and sheltered by hanging, thin silks to prevent insects from bothering the customer as they slept. It was a beautiful room, and the only time she'd ever seen anything so extravagant had been when she had waited on Shotaro and whichever concubine he'd chosen to entertain him for the evening.

"Would you like to bathe while we still have the opportunity?" He asked, sitting on the chaise lounge as he watched her marvel at every little part of the room.

She glanced at him a little startled. After everything he'd done for her that day, buying her clothing, jewels, all the little extras like perfumes, scented soaps, oils, makeup, combs, brushes, soft linens to dry with, sleeping clothes, and undergarments. _(She blushed when she thought of that.) _"You don't mind?" She asked quietly.

He chuckled. "Of course not. In fact, I think I could use a nice soak myself." He confessed. He gave her a look that told her he'd just remembered something. "Ah... But first you must meet your guards."

_Guards? Why would I need guards?_ She looked at him a little puzzled, and watched as he stepped outside their room and motioned to someone to enter.

She'd only ever seen anyone like them once before, and that had been a few weeks ago. It was at a meeting that Shotaro had with a wealthy merchant or foreign prince, she wasn't sure which. She'd only gotten a glimpse and was practically shoved out of the room before anyone else entered, by Aki. One guard, just slightly taller than her and the other a bit shorter. Both dressed in linen from head to toe, baggy trousers tucked into knee-high boots, shirts and short robes covered them from the neck to their wrists and neatly tied, leather gloves protected their hands, and their faces and hair were covered in the same manner as her new master/husband. At their waists hung weapons that she was not familiar with. She would later learn that Kanae carried what was called Sai, and Chiori brandished an impressive weapon referred to as a Naginata. Both carried several small knives and deadly little metal stars, hidden on their person, for extra measure.

"You are not to go anywhere without being accompanied by Kotonami _(dark-blue eyes nodded)_, Amamiya _(dark-brown eyes nodded sharply)_, or myself." He told her sternly. "It's for your own safety." He added.

"O-Of course, Master." She stammered out, and the other two shook their heads.

He furrowed his brow, approached and gently guided her face to look at him. "Never your master." He told her, stroking her cheek. "Husband, Protector, Moy Lyubovnik' _(My Lover)_, but _never ever_ Master." He whispered softly with a small smile beneath the scarves he was wearing.

She nodded, feeling a little light-headed from the close encounter. He chuckled and stepped away. "They will accompany you to the baths. I've rented one for your privacy." He turned to her guards and held up three fingers. "Enjoy yourself, Wife. We will have dinner when you return."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

For the first few days, he was confident in his decision. She'd been nothing but a bother since she'd overheard his conversation with Aki. In a way, he regretted not taking the amount offered by that foreigner for her, but there was something about him that just irritated him beyond comprehension. Perhaps it was the fact that practically every female in his harem could not shut up about him and kept trying to get a glimpse of him. The only consolation that eased his childish mind was the fact that he had something that the green-eyed, blond wanted, and he had it within his power to deny him.

It had only been a few days after that, that Kyoko had overheard the conversation, and then began to act out. No longer was she the obedient little servant-girl. She was stubborn, willful, and very vocal about her hatred for him. So much so that he'd lost his temper and struck her, then decided at the last moment in the marketplace to sell her for whatever he could get for her along with the cattle.

Later, he watched in stunned silence when the same man he'd denied ownership of her, had paid willingly twenty-thousand times what he himself had sold her for to the slavers at the auction. He followed and watched as the foreigner showered her in gifts, and doted upon her, treated her as an equal. There were several times he'd been blinded by his anger at his own stupidity and tried to approach the pair, only to be barred by the four guards the man had brought with him, two short and two tall. All four dressed strangely and carrying weapons from the Far North, and some from the Far East.

He was incensed. He really hadn't intended on selling her, and when he did, he fully intended on buying her back. After all, who in their right mind would actually buy _**her**_? She was so simple, plain, boring and obedient. No one would want her; however, he never dreamed that the foreigner would willingly pay ten million gold for her, thusly making it impossible for Sho to bid against him or anyone else for that matter. What exactly did that man see in her that Sho did not? Well, it wasn't like he'd bought her from Sho, so perhaps he could just take her back from him. If the man was willing to spend that much on her, he could do so again on another. He wasn't supposed to buy Kyoko. Kyoko was his to do with as he pleased. He just needed to make sure he didn't exceed what he felt her worth was in the retrieval or his father would take notice.

* * *

When he was hired, Reino and his band of men believed that this would be an easy job. Steal some slave-girl back for a spoiled nobleman. Apparently he'd sold her by mistake and now regretted his spur of the moment decision. Reino really didn't know what he was getting into until his first attempt to recover the girl. Firstly, she was no ordinary girl and he could sense that. She had the aura of an exotic queen. That girl was not the average nobleman's daughter, and the spirits that followed her, convinced him that she'd been taken from her home long ago. She was obviously never meant to be the concubine or servant-girl to the spoiled young man that had hired him.

Secondly, her guards were highly trained and armed to the teeth. They blended well into the shadows and were only seen when they wanted to be. That would be a problem. He and his men needed an opening to snatch her up. She was definitely a prize worth the risk and he suspected that he could get far more for her than what the boy had offered him to retrieve her. She would be worth a King's ransom with her exotic features, pale skin, raven hair, and unique molten-gold eyes. The spoiled boy would soon discover that what he'd offered was nowhere near her worth. The question was: Was she worth the risk to his little band of cohorts?

* * *

Aki observed her master, tentatively. He'd been agitated since the day of the auction when he'd lost the bidding to the foreigner that had initially offered to buy Kyoko from him. She jealously wondered if he really harbored deep feelings for the girl. It wasn't an idea that was too far fetched. After all, they had been together since they were both six years old, when his uncle from the East brought her to his parents and asked them to take her in. She remembered how his parents always bragged that she was the only one most suitable for their son. Only the best for him to be his future wife.

She wondered if Sho had ever noticed the special treatment that the Valide Sultan had afforded Kyoko. Her own quarters, exclusive training from her, and until she had been given to Sho, the best of everything. After she'd been given to Sho, she was quickly demoted to kitchen and wait staff. Nothing but a mere slave-girl. His mother's attentions were the main reason that the others hated the girl so intensely. The entire harem celebrated the day they discovered that he'd sold her. Aki wondered what would happen if his parents ever discovered the girl's fate.

What worried Aki the most was the mercenaries that Sho had hired to get back his property. She had a feeling that they wouldn't be returning to him, with or without Kyoko. The one with the violet eyes didn't seem trustworthy, and his arrogant smirk gave her the shivers. She'd mentioned it to Sho, but he waved off her concerns and told her to remember her place. She knew at that point, beyond any shadow of a doubt, that she would never move beyond that of a simple concubine, especially when he was so completely careful **not** to bless his family with an heir. After that meeting, she decided to never put her thoughts to words, lest she suffer Kyoko's fate. A fate that she, and the others that had accompanied him that day, did not get to see how it played out due to the fact that he'd had the women that he'd brought with him sent home before he decided to follow Kyoko and her new master.

* * *

As Reino and his men quietly observed, he wondered exactly how much time and effort he would have to put in for this particular prize. It would seem that they were preparing for a rather long journey to where, he wasn't sure of. The boy had only given them enough gold to travel to the next province to the North, on the spur of a moment deal, in a local tavern when Fuwa had tired of following them. If the foreigner decided to travel by ship or if he was going any further than the Caspian Sea, all bets were off. He did not want to venture into the Steppes or into any of China's territories. For that matter, Germany and Rus' were off the table too. Those people were savages, in his opinion.

His heart and mind filled with dread when he realized that the traveling party would take them due North between the Caspian and Black Seas, and showed no intention of stopping for a final destination. If they didn't make at least one more attempt to take her, the prospects of acquiring her would be completely lost.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Not once since the moment he first met her, did he believe he'd ever see her again after her disappearance. He'd been 10 and she'd been 6. Only mere weeks after, she'd been taken to the gods only knew where. His Kyoko, his betrothed, the little girl that had brightened his days as a boy, had been taken to never be seen again.

Her family had spent many years covertly searching for her, with only rumors to guide them. The further south they went, the more hopeless everything became. She would have been 9 years old when they lost hope of safely finding her location. Imagine his surprise when he saw a glimpse of her golden eyes, something very unique to her family, in a marketplace in a southern Arabian city, buying produce and haggling with the merchants.

Unlike the other beauties of that city, she wore no veil and she wasn't accompanied by a male escort. Her clothing had been beautiful at some point, but he could tell that it had been a long time since the garments were new and hadn't suffered multiple repairs. The deciding factor of her identity had been the beautiful stone he had given to her, displayed on a leather arm-cuff she'd obviously crafted herself. If her parents had known, they would have razed the town to the ground to get to her.

Deciding that such barbaric actions weren't necessary, he stealthily followed her home. He watched as she entered a small palatial estate through the back, via a servant's entrance. **_A servant_**, they had made his noble little princess a servant-girl. Had he brought men with him as his father had insisted, he would have ransacked the place and taken her, but here he was with his four closest friends, covertly establishing a new trade route for his countrymen and following his future bride like a thief in the night.

How fortuitous had it been that he had Yuki, Hidehito, Kanae and Chiori with him. Originally he'd only intended on only bringing Yuki and Hidehito with him, but his two personal guards _and_ the finest of his female Honor Guard had insisted on coming with him. He saw no problem with it and the idea appeased his parents, so he approved. They would be perfect to guard Lady Kyoko once she was at his side where she belonged. They would serve as her own personal guard on the way home and in the future.

The day after he'd seen her, he'd requested an audience with the spoiled little noble to assess the situation. Confirmation wasn't needed. He knew those eyes, that hair and face, and there had only ever been one stone of that color, cut, and size. The discovery of her name had been more than enough proof to cinch her identity in his mind.

The boy was spoiled, hateful, arrogant and pampered. Kuon only got a small glimpse of her before she'd been driven from the room during the fruitless negotiations. It incensed Kuon that the boy never intended to consider his offers, which were quite generous by the way. Money was no object when it came to reaching his goal and twenty million gold was reasonable in Kuon's eyes. However, Fuwa only drove up the price so that he could dash Kuon's hopes by telling him that she was worth far more than he could ever afford.

He was ecstatic, days later, when Kanae and Yuki had informed him that the boy had sold her to a slaver for five hundred gold. Well, angered too, but it gave him the opportunity to take her from this place and bring her back to where she belonged. When the slaver accepted the final bid for ten million gold, he smiled smugly beneath his head-scarves at the paled and livid, spoiled brat. He would never come near her again, if her betrothed had anything to say about it.

That late morning and early afternoon, he'd spent buying all of the items she would need during the trip home and after, with Kanae and Chiori following close behind in the shadows. He understood that day why his father loved showering his dear mother in gifts. Silks, linens, scarves, veils, beaded and jeweled, embroidered with shimmering threads, shoes in cloth and leather, makeup, scented oils, perfumes, lotions, combs, brushes, soaps, and bathing salts, everything he could think of was purchased for his bride. His final purchase had been her horse. It was from good stock and his father had introduced him to the breeder on his last trip. He was pleased, the day of their departure, when he saw Kyoko's eyes go wide and glisten with awe at the beast. It was bred for endurance, speed, and beauty. The Parthian he'd chosen for her, had a coat that shimmered like gold and a gentle temperament. It stood 16 hands high and was well muscled. The filly would definitely be a nice addition to the stables and a perfect wedding gift.

* * *

He needed more time to assess the situation. He quickly discovered that her new "master", had no intention of being a master at all. This foreign man had purchased her to be his new bride, and what made things more complicated was that he had her securely guarded by two very talented females. This was a little tidbit of information that Fuwa had failed to mention. Reino had only been told that he was retrieving a simple slave-girl that held no importance to anyone, but him. Although nothing compared to having your ass handed to you by two naked women in a bathhouse, it was not something he wished to experience ever again.

What worried him about this particular job, was said naked women Kyoko had guarding her. They were not the timid little creatures that his culture had trained to be servants to a man's whims. These women would sooner slit your throat than try and seduce you. He recognized the weapons they used and was having some serious second-thoughts on taking this job. They were similar to those used by the indigenous peoples of an island in the far Northeast. _What was it called? Hmmm, Nippon? Nihon?_ It really didn't matter at this point to him. What actually mattered was the fact that they came from a part of the world he was trying to avoid, and they moved like deadly shadows.

Knowing all of this, he decided to observe a bit more, and determine in which direction they would all be traveling. It was quite possible that they wouldn't be heading Northeast. He decided to attempt to acquire her, then hold onto her for compensation for his troubles or give her to whomever was willing to pay the highest price. If Fuwa wanted her back, he was going to have to pay some real coin to get her. Especially if Reino and his men had to risk bodily harm to get her. One did not just steal a man's wife without expecting possible grave consequences for the actions, especially if said man had her so well taken care of and guarded like a sacred treasure. It wouldn't be until several weeks into following the small party that Reino realized that they would be traveling to Kievan Rus', another part of the world he most certainly did _**not**_ want to travel to. His appearance was very unique with violet eyes and silver hair. In those two parts of the world, he was a known and wanted man. No quarry was worth the price that he and his men would have to pay if caught.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Languages Spoken In this Chapter: **_{Russian}; [Japanese]; Arabic._"Whispers"; Thoughts__**.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

She had been a little withdrawn and shy when she'd first met Kanae and Chiori. Just because Kuon had told them to watch over and protect her, didn't mean they had to be nice to her or even like her. She knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of a woman's jealousy before Sho had sold her like an unnecessary piece of property. She supposed she kind of was exactly that.

She wondered if these two women were Kuon's concubines or wives. They certainly weren't dressed like it and most men didn't allow their women to roam freely and carry weapons, and they most certainly didn't speak to them as equals. Well, at least Sho and his father didn't or she couldn't remember a time when they did, _**if**_ they ever did. It was all very new and strange to her. These two women were dressed the same as the men they traveled with, and they seemed to speak at least two other languages than her own, as did the men with him.

She really didn't know the impressiveness of their skills or that they were even truly women, until they accompanied her to the baths. Indeed Kuon had reserved the entire bath for her and her two companions. When all three were finally disrobed and divested of a majority of their weapons, Kyoko discovered that the two had very similar features to hers. Both women had the raven-black hair, fair skin, and similar in facial features as she. She definitely felt that they were both very beautiful and she supposed that their bodies would be very pleasing to the male eyes.

[_"We were followed."_] Kanae glanced at Chiori as they sat comfortably in the large, warm bath, appearing to relax. [_"Did you bring your weapons?"_]

Chiori nodded with her eyes closed and head on a small cushion near the edge, with a sly grin, and Kanae could see the silver glint of her shuriken under the water.

["Mo... I really thought we'd be able to relax."] Kanae groused as she fingered one of the three small throwing knives she had secured to her thigh.

Chiori giggled. ["What did you expect? Three women in the bath, unaccompanied, and seemingly helpless. I almost feel sorry for them."]

Kanae snorted a little. ["They probably think to sell us on the market. Savages."] She slipped in next to Kyoko and smiled. "Do you need help with your hair, Kyoko?"

Just as Kanae had finished asking, their five unsuspecting stalkers slipped into the room.

Reino smirked. "This is going to be a whole lot easier than I thought. I wonder how much you two lovely ladies with fetch on the auction block."

No words were exchanged between the males and the females. The only startled scream had been Kyoko's just before she dove under the bathwater to hide her naked form. _THWIP, THWIP, THWIP, THWIP, THWIP..._ and the yelps of pain from his compatriots. Reino turned to find his little gang of men pulling little star-shaped weapons, and little black knives from their shoulders, limbs, and chests. He wondered where they'd come from and hoped that they hadn't been poisoned. He suspected that they weren't, seeing that they had come from the women in the water. Well, the women that had been in the water. The same two women that were now rendering all, but he and Miroku unconscious with a jab and a chop. He was startled at their lightning-quick speed, and distracted by their lack of attire.

Caught so unawares by the situation, he soon found himself slipping into darkness next to his best friend. _What a way to go._ He chuckled inwardly.

"It's okay Kyoko, you're safe now!" Kanae called back to the water, with one foot on the unconscious Reino, and Chiori binding the others with their own clothing.

["We should let Kuon know... That one sounded like he didn't plan on selling her... Just us."] Chiori commented as she trussed up Reino with his own head-scarves.

Kanae nodded in agreement. ["We're going to need to be more mindful of our surroundings. There may be more."]

["We should probably teach her to defend herself too. Weak, pampered women do not survive where we're going."] Chiori voiced her thoughts.

Kanae nodded once again, as the three began to dry off and dress. She turned to Kyoko. "Would you like to learn to do that?" She nodded her head in the direction of the five men laying on the floor, bound and gagged.

Kyoko's eyes went wide. "Am... Am I allowed? Would that be permitted?" The thought of being able to protect herself without restrictions was exciting.

Chiori smirked. "We'll teach you everything we know... I'm sure Kuon has a few things he'd like to teach you too." Chiori said slyly, and watched their new charge blush from head to toe.

Kanae shoved Chiori playfully. "Stop that hentai! What she means," She turned to the blushing future bride. "is that he has weapons training too. His father and mother do as well. His own mother had been in many battles before the treaties were made, and trade routes were established."

Kyoko spent the rest of their time together, as they made their way back to their lodgings, in quiet contemplation on all that she'd learned. She wondered exactly where she would be traveling to and why those men seemed to want her and her new bodyguards. Well, why they would sell the other two and not her.

* * *

Kuon shook his head at the news. Kanae and Chiori had told him what had happened in the bath as soon as they returned. Fortunately Kyoko didn't witness his anger and worry. Chiori had sat her down and began distracting her with a beauty routine, while Kanae informed him.

{"Yes, I think it would be a good idea for you to teach her everything that you two know. I want you to instruct her on her native tongue also."} He told her as he removed his scarves and over-clothes, then sat roughly on the lounge.

{"I think that boy is responsible."} Kanae commented. {"I would like to apologize for allowing the gap in security."} She told him, bowing deeply.

Kuon chuckled. ["That's not necessary, Kanae-san. I apologize for not sending Hidehito or Yuki with you to guard the entrance. The safety of the three of you is my top priority."] He finished with a serious tone. ["But I do think you're correct. I believe that boy is having second-thoughts about selling her at auction."] He leaned back in the lounge and bit into a fig from the tray of food that had been brought in. ["He's not getting Kyoko-chan back. She doesn't belong here, and she doesn't belong with people that have no concept of her status or value, that treat her as a servant."] He quietly growled.

Kanae nodded. ["I agree. Kazushi-dono would be infuriated. He would probably send troops just to slaughter the boy and his entire family."]

Kuon chuckled. ["Well, that won't be necessary. We won't be sending word until we reach the border, then we'll send word to everyone to prepare for our arrival."]

She glanced at him and popped a grape into her mouth. ["Are you sure it's her?"]

Kuon nodded. ["Golden eyes, raven hair, the stone, she looks like Saena-sama. The only thing that would fix everything firmly, beyond doubt, would be a small, dark, moon-shaped birthmark on her backside."] He laughed at the last part and noticed Kanae's serious look. He cocked an eyebrow.

Kanae smirked. ["I suppose you'll just have to wait until your First Night before you can confirm anything such as that."] She laughed at his frozen state and flounced away to where Chiori and Kyoko were primping.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Their initial travel would be at _least_ 270 leagues, and if all went well it would only take them about 47 days. Perhaps a bit longer when including extended rest stops and restocking of supplies. Kyoko had never ridden a horse, so Kuon insisted that she ride with him on his. She was light and his horse was built for strength and endurance, so he didn't see it as a hindering problem. The creature was bred to carry a man in a complete suit of armor, with a broadsword at full gallop. It could easily tolerate his little feather of a future wife. However, Kuon hadn't anticipated the torture of her delicious scent constantly assaulting his nose or how she fit perfectly in his arms during those long hours of travel. What he wouldn't give to have a nice little dip into the cold waters of a northern lake during those moments.

* * *

It had been more than a fortnight since he'd heard anything about Reino and his men, or about Kyoko. He didn't know which direction they went in or how far they would be traveling. What made things worse was what he'd discovered once his mother had found what had happened, and he was certain that the news would inevitably reach his father. It would only be a matter of time after that, that he could expect a visit from his father and quite possibly his banishment from the family or worse. He'd unknowingly put them all at risk and given his father reason to demote his mother back to a simple concubine or lower, considering her age.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**SLAP**_... "You simple, selfish, foolish child!" She growled out. "Do you even know how serious this is?"

Sho's brow furrowed in confusion as he nursed the hand-shaped welt on his face.

"Have you never wondered why Kyoko was never allowed beyond the walls without a veil or escort?" She ranted angrily.

"What would such a plain, simple servant-girl need with an escort or veil?! It's not like she has anything a man would desire." He hissed out, equally as angry.

"You fool! Your uncle from the East brought her to us for safe-keeping when she was barely six years old! She was our financial security! If that man, Kuon Hizuri, is the man that purchased her... He will send news to her family! Your uncle will lose his head and they will come for us next! She was the only thing keeping her family and the family of her betrothed from wiping us all out! Had you not sent her out like a commoner, he would have never seen her! Because of your appetite for whores..." She turned to Aki and scowled. "We no longer have the leverage we need!"

Sho stood from where he was seated and shooed Aki and the others that were with her. "I don't see how this is my fault! You never told me anything. The only thing you ever said was that she was mine! I placed her in _**my**_ household as _**I**_ saw fit."

"I never believed that my own son would see fit to take common slaves into his bed and relegate a future _**queen**_ to servitude." She shook her head, reached into her pocket and tossed a coin-purse at him. "Pack what you can carry. Your father will be coming for your _**head**_. I can only hope that my position in the harem will not be completely ruined because of your actions." She turned and started to leave. "I suggest that you rid yourself of your excess baggage as you did Kyoko before you leave, if you wish to travel light." She suggested, referring to the young women he'd collected for himself over the past two years.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Now here he was, less than a month later, sitting at the edge of a campfire, in the dark, bemoaning his misfortunes. He'd done as his mother suggested and sold Aki, Ruri, Mimori, and the others along with most of his personal belongings. He was traveling North with no specific destination in mind, without a horse or even an ass to carry him. He was dirty, his feet, legs and muscles hurt and he'd barely slept due to the fact he was on constant alert to prevent himself from being robbed and beaten or killed for what little he had left of his old life.

What he would give for a succulent piece of lamb, a tiny sip of wine, or even a single juicy grape. The warm comfort of a soft, perfumed woman was out of the question as he now would have to pay for it, and long gone were the nights of silk sheets and feathered mattresses. Dried leaves covered by a rough wool blanket near a campfire was now his bed. The useless skills he possessed as a noble's spoiled son, had no worth to anyone that was willing to pay for hired help.

"Well, well... What do we have here?" He heard a familiar voice lilt from the darkness.

Sho scrambled back with his hand on the hilt of his knife.

Reino chuckled, and sat at the campfire with Miroku. He waved for Sho to sit back down. "Don't worry, we won't be robbing you today. You have nothing of value." He told him, skewering a large rabbit they'd apparently caught. "I heard the rumors, but I never believed them." He told him as he propped up the meaty little beast to be roasted. "To think a nobleman would turn-out a male heir."

"Where's your other men?" Sho scowled.

Reino chuckled. "Your little _slave-girl_ made quick work of them on our last attempt." He looked up in distant thought. "Tsk, tsk... You didn't warn me that she was so special that a Skandi Warrior Prince would claim her. Shame on you. I don't believe we would have taken your offer if you had." He scolded.

"Where are they taking her?" He hissed out, losing his patience with Reino and the reminder of his mistakes.

Reino looked at him as if he were stupid. "Far north." He chuckled. "You may want to dress a little warmer if you intend to follow. I doubt your delicate constitution could survive their climate." He leaned back and stared up at the stars. "Their summers are colder than the winters a dessert dweller such as yourself, is accustomed to." Reino looked up at him and smirked, showing the part of his face that had been covered by his hair.

Sho gasped at the vicious burn scar and jagged cut that had taken one of his eyes. "What the hell happened to you?"

Reino chuckled wryly. "Like I said, your little slave-girl is very special." He wouldn't say anything else other than wishing him luck in his endeavor, then offered him part of the meal they'd caught.

* * *

"So... How exactly did your father meet mine?" She asked, snuggling into his chest for a little more warmth and protection from the crisp morning air, and wrapping herself more tightly in the furs he'd recently purchased for her.

He chuckled. "My father likes to travel, much to the dislike of his men. They met when he was establishing trade for my grandfather, with your country. They became like brothers, and decided to join the two families through marriage." He finished factually.

She glanced up at him from his lap, where she was perched on his horse, and blushed a little. "Through _**our**_ marriage?" She asked quietly.

He gave her a small smile. "Only if you wish {My Love}. I will not force it upon you. I do not wish to marry for status, but for love and devotion. If you are not willing to give me that, I will not force it upon you."

She stared down at his horse's mane and started caressing the soft, black strands. _So... That's why he hasn't taken me yet. Although... I can see that he looks at me with desire._ She blushed at the thoughts. _He's very kind. He speaks of love and devotion, and has shown me only that, along with respect._ "I wouldn't object." She murmured, still staring at her fingers.

He smiled brightly, and his green eyes shimmered. "Neither would I, my dear. However, we must first bring you safely home. I sent word to your parents before we left the second town on our journey, so they may be there to greet us upon our arrival, and I know they will most certainly wish to spend time with their daughter."

"Would they really wish to see me?" She glanced up at him once again.

He nodded, watching the road. "I assure you, they wish for nothing more in all the world than that." He glanced back down and gently caressed her cheek. "They've been trying to recover you since you were taken. The only thing that kept them at bay was the risk to your safety. It was fortunate that the boy didn't know your worth or I quite possibly would have never been able to have you in my arms as I do now."

She pouted. "I wasn't shapely enough." She groused.

Kuon leaned back and she could feel his eyes appraising her body. "Then the boy must be blind. Your hips are made perfectly for providing a very fortunate man with many wonderful children. Your bosoms are ample enough to suckle said children. You are a bit thin, but you are strong and it suits you. Your teeth and skin are healthy, and your hair is as soft as the finest silk." He then started touting her virtues, how smart and beautiful she was, how quickly she learned and applied the new skills everyone had been teaching her, and a few of the skills she'd discovered on her own, and he went on, and on, and on.

She giggled when he didn't seem like he was going to stop. "You don't need to say all of that, Kuon. I understand." She was now blushing brightly.

He gave her a look that she felt was very similar to a scolded puppy. "But it's true."

She snuggled back into him with a soft smile. "Thank you, Kuon."

She felt his arm protectively snake around her and a soft kiss upon the crown of her head. "I should thank you, my dear."

She wrapped her small arms around his waist and looked into his eyes. "Why would you thank me? I did nothing."

He chuckled and lightly kissed her nose. "Ah... {My dear princess}... Had you been meek and accepting, and not so ill tempered, I would have never be able to have you in my arms as I do now."

She feigned anger and lightly swatted his broad chest. "I am not ill tempered you brute... I'll have you know I can be quite gentle and tolerant... _most of the time_." She grinned, remembering the tray of food and wine that she'd sent hurtling towards Shotaro and Aki's heads in anger.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

Certainly she was fully aware that as a wife or concubine, she would probably sleep near her man, but she didn't expect that she would be held so tightly to him through the night... every night. No, she wasn't complaining about it, in fact she absolutely loved it. Although, she did have the tiny problem of blushing fiercely each morning before he awakened, and she'd felt his manliness pressing against her soft buttocks or digging into her hip. She couldn't help but think that the loss of her maidenly virtue was close at hand, but he had promised her at the beginning of the journey that he would not take that from her unless it was given willingly, and only on their First Night. However, her curiosity was gnawing at her soul, and she was actually wondering what it would be like.

In fact, she was beginning to eagerly anticipate it. With each tender caress in the darkness of the night and each soft kiss that turned to something far more sultry than innocent, her mind and her heart opened to him. In fact, kissing her had become one of his favorite pastimes. To him, she was sweeter than warm honey and as soft as the softest fur he could imagine. She knew this because he had actually told her one of the many times he felt like touting all of her wonderful qualities.

She supposed accidentally seeing him as he emerged from the river one morning, as they traveled, wearing nothing more than what the gods had blessed him with, didn't help her state much either, and to add onto that he had allowed his beard to grow, to keep his face warm from the cold air as they traveled further north. Her mouth watered, and she blushed every time she merely thought of all of that soft fair hair, and her fingers itched to touch.

"Mo! Kyoko, pay attention! You just froze the water in the skin again. Fix it." Kanae groused. "You need to learn to control that a little better." She scolded.

Kyoko sighed out. "I'm sorry, Kanae. I really didn't mean to." She blushed again, thinking of what had caused her to do that.

Kanae smirked, and she arched a brow. "Perhaps Kuon can aid you in your little problem..." She giggle when she saw steam rise from the mouth of the container, and Kyoko groaned. "Mo! Give me that before you evaporate all of the drinking water." Kanae scolded as she snatched the water-skin from her.

Kyoko sighed. "Sorry, I was a little distracted."

Kanae shook her head and pointed to an unlit campfire. "Why don't you put that wonderful talent of yours to good use and light that fire to keep us warm?"

Kyoko nodded. "Do you know how much further?" She asked distractedly.

"About seven more days before we reach the lake." Chiori answered as she sat next to the fire and skewered four large skinned rabbits and trussed a small duck that had been cleaned and dressed.

* * *

Honestly? He really didn't know why he was searching for her anymore. After what Reino had told him about the encounter he'd had, it had him seriously doubting the sanity of trying to retrieve her. It wasn't like he could return to his mother and father after this. His mother had made it abundantly clear that his return would not be welcome even if he had Kyoko in his possession.

What made things worse was the local gossip of the surrounding areas of his father disowning him. It wasn't really like he wasn't his father's only son, the man had several children from his various concubines. Sho was the first and only child the man shared with Yayoi, the woman that he had demoted from First Wife, to now the lowliest of low of his concubines. The reason for her demotion was not only because of Sho's actions towards Kyoko, but because it was her own brother that had brought the girl to them. It was her blood that had brought this chaos into their lives.

Well, now he was stuck roaming from town to town, heading north, not really knowing why he was hoping that he could at least find her and get back what was his, what was given to him and him alone. The further north he went, the more he heard the name Lord Kuon. The more he'd heard of the dazzling beauty that was Lord Kuon's new bride, Lady Kyoko and how they had established trade with the locals on their route home, while generously making purchases with various vendors in said areas. It sickened him, that anyone could be so completely devoted to a single female and not enjoy the companionship of many.

The more he traveled, the more he learned. His months on his own had taught him to take care of himself, and gradually given him a few skills that aided in his solitary survival. He learned to cook after many weeks of trial and error, and several charred meals. He learned how to properly wield his weapons and how to use them while hunting for said food. Also in those months, he had learned to rein in his arrogance when the only jobs he could find that would pay coin, were shoveling out stables, tilling soil for farmers, and tending to livestock.

* * *

It was one of the largest bodies of water she'd ever seen. Certainly she'd seen the ocean and the docks, but Kuon had told her that this was a lake and they were almost home. She couldn't imagine a lake so large. A lake so large they would travel on a ship to reach their final destination that lay on the shore of an attached river. If they traveled further, Kuon told her that they would reach the sea.

It was strange, traveling in an area so beautiful and green like the gardens from a distant memory. She looked up into the familiar green eyes, then shook her head. "You used to tell me stories... Didn't you? Of fairies, and maidens..." He smiled softly at the memories they shared. "Corn..." She murmured softly. "It really is you..." She finally voiced her suspicions that she'd been having for the entire trip. Certainly he had told her of their betrothal, but that's as far as he went. He wanted her to remember him on her own, and now it appeared that she finally did. "You gave me my stone..."

He nodded to her and held her a little more tightly. "I was hoping that you would remember. It's been so long Kyoko-chan."

She snuggled into him as they stood at the ship's railing, and watched the water gently lap at the hull of the small ship, that was carrying them, and their horses to their final destination, Holmgård. It was a fairly new settlement, only just under 100 years old. The walls were sturdy, and the people very busy. It was a trade settlement, or merchant hub for several of the surrounding towns, cities and villages, both near and far. Certainly she'd been to the marketplace where she was forced to live for so many years, but never had she seen anything so large and so dedicated to merchants, and craftsmen. Silks, wools, linens, vegetables of almost every kind, fruits she never seen in her life, meats: dried and fresh, furs, leathers, clothing, jewels, weapons, armor, potters, carpentry, livestock, animals of types she'd only seen in books when she was very young, and so much more. At the center of it all... Home.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

At the center of the settlement, a large dwelling that consisted of the living quarters for the Chieftain and his family, the stables, and a large mead hall that was used for meetings, celebrations, and gathering for any occasion that one might think of. She'd never seen anything so glorious, yet simple. It was far larger than anything that the Fuwa family had ever had control of. There were hearths in every room. Furs covered stone floors to keep feet warm in cold temperatures. The room that Kuon had told her that they would share, was large, brightly lit, the hearth was massive, the bed was the largest one she'd ever seen and it was covered in furs and linens.

Off of their room, he gave her a room of her own to keep her clothing, jewels, shoes, and personal care items. It contained shelves, armoires, a vanity with a mirror, and a floor to ceiling polished silver mirror.

She felt his large hands gently rest on her shoulders, and a soft kiss on her neck. "Is this acceptable, My Love?"

She nodded shakily. _"It's perfect, Corn. It's... It's so much."_ She looked up at him with wide eyes.

He turned her to him and noticed little tears escaping her beautiful eyes, and shook his head. "Never too much. My princess should have this and more." He smiled and gave her a quick chaste kiss. "Now, you must relax, get settled in and prepare to meet Mother and Father."

"W-What do I wear? What should I do?" She asked with nervous worry.

"Whatever you choose, My Sweet. We are only meeting with them for the evening meal and visiting. There's no need to present yourself with finery or jewels. They are aware that we've been traveling, and need comfort and rest." Kuon kissed her temple, and rubbed her arms before pulling her in for a hug.

It wasn't long before two female servants entered with several large buckets of fresh water to heat in the hearth for bathing. She discovered that they weren't slaves, they and their families had been employed by Kuu for many years and lived with their families in the longhouse nearby. It impressed her that the servants only helped when needed, with things such as cleaning, cooking during celebrations, fetching water and other such minor tasks. They did not wait on the family hand and foot as the servants for the Fuwas did. Although, they did still show respect to the family, but it was given willingly and for good reason.

* * *

It was unusual, the way Juliena and Kuu treated her. Almost as if she were their own daughter. She'd not been given any type of affection for almost twelve years. She was treated by them as a daughter, not a concubine for their son, or as a slave.

On the trip, Kanae, Chiori, and the others trained her and educated her. By the time they reached the lake she was completely refreshed in her native tongue, and nearly fluent in Kuon's. As soon as she saw the settlement, she let out a sigh of relief. The journey there hadn't been as much trouble as one would expect, save for the incident of Reino and his men trying to kidnap her at the halfway point, one night when they'd settled in for the evening by the fire. It was also when Kyoko had discovered her special talents.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

Reino laughed as he had his arm firmly around her, with his blade firmly on her throat so she couldn't struggle without being injured. He would keep her that way simply because he knew her companions wouldn't risk her life to get her back. Once he thought he and his men were safe, he loosened his grip and slid the blade down the back of her silk garment, letting it slip down to reveal her bare torso.

"I think I'll keep you for myself." He whispered close to her ear. She shivered silently. "As long as I have you, I won't need to worry about your warrior or the little boy that sent me. They'll be too afraid that I'll kill you." He smirked.

_I am not a weak, delicate, little flower! How dare he do this!_ She firmly grabbed his wrist in an icy grip, and somehow took his blade from him. As she spun to face him, she slashed his face with the fiery blade, stunning all present. The three that tried to recapture her were impaled with large shards of ice, and Miroku grabbed Reino and fled. No woman was worth the risk that they had taken. She was entirely too dangerous to take her back alive.

It wasn't long after that Kuon found her, half-naked and shivering in fear, in a nearly burned-out circle of fire, holding the rogue's blade, surrounded by the three dead bodies, that had been impaled by the ice, that was now melting.

"Kyoko!" He rushed to her, tore off his cloak, and wrapped her tightly in it and his arms.

"Mo! What in Hel happened here?" Kanae rushed to the couple that had finally collapsed to their knees in each other's arms, with the female sobbing and clinging tightly to her betrothed.

"Did they harm you Love?" She sniffled and shook her head. "W-What happened here?"

"H-He was going to take me, Kuon... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I had to do it." She stammered out as she wept.

"Sh... Shh... It's alright. You protected yourself as Kanae and Chiori taught you, right?" He comforted her.

She scooted a little from his arms and held up the jagged black blade with the ornately carved, and jeweled hilt. She closed her eyes, and shocked her companions by lighting it afire, then dousing it in ice. Although, after the little display, they didn't seem too terribly frightened, or surprised. It seemed as though it were something they had witnessed before. She looked at them all, expecting fear, anger or shock, all of which she didn't receive.

Kuon chuckled and pulled her to him once again. "Do not worry My Love, there are others that we know that do the same."

She furrowed her brow. "Who?"

He smiled brightly. "You shall know soon." He kissed her temple, and turned to Kanae and Chiori. "Let's return to camp. I'm sure Yuki and Hidehito are wondering what we've gotten into." He picked Kyoko up and sat her on his horse, then mounted behind her, and pulled her close to him.

When they returned to camp, she could safely say she'd never been fawned over so much. Chiori help her change clothing. Yukihito had brewed her a hot mug of tea, from his own stash. Hidehito kept asking if she was unharmed, and Kanae made sure to stay close in case she needed comfort. She would find out the next day that Yukihito was also blessed with talent such as hers, and he took it upon himself to aid in her training. He was quite impressed that she had lit the large dagger on fire her first try.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She was ecstatic to discover that she had another person that could help train her in her skills, that didn't involve weapons, when she'd met Juliena. Kuon had told her that his mother was a Shield-wyfe, blessed by All Mother Frigga herself, just like her. In a little under a month, she would meet her real parents, and Juli, Kanae, Chiori, and Yukihito would train her in everything that she asked.

Although she felt terrible for slaying the three Highwaymen, Kuon assured her that it was something that needed to be done, otherwise they would have killed her or gone on to rob and harm others instead. He was proud of her, as well were the others.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

The moment they discovered that their daughter had finally been recovered and from whom, Ken'Ichi Katagiri was put in chains and thrown into prison. There would be no execution as of yet, they preferred to make sure that it was indeed Kyoko and that she was absolutely safe from that family.

For the two months of Kuon and Kyoko's travel, so did they. It would be two more months before they finally reached the large Skandi trading settlement that sat at the mouth of the large lake. Around the same time that her parents had arrived and settled in, another had discovered her location, and was making his way to her on foot.

All things considered, Shotaro had done quite well for himself during his travels. His obsession over what he'd lost had waned considerably and now he just wanted to make a name for himself. He cared not about what he would end up doing, but he had made quite a few friends and learned many things. He learned about himself, about the dishonest wretchedness of his former life, about how pampered he'd been, and how difficult life could really be for someone that had to make their own way in the world.

He discovered that he had a talent for music. He favored the lute and sometimes the gittern, which were very similar. He would play for people on the streets, in the taverns, in inns, and during celebrations and festivals. He grew to love the carefree lifestyle and he was far happier than he could ever remember. He was making coin from something that he did himself, something that came from him, and not being kept by the name of his family. Most certainly not by the name of his family, he had discarded that months ago to avoid the scorn and malice that would be directed at him for having such a name. He'd learned quickly, once he ventured into the lands that his father kept, the burden of having such a surname as Fuwa. He only need mention one time, in the first town he'd ventured to, to receive hatred, beatings, and to be treated worse than an unwanted animal. He never breathed the name Fuwa ever again, he preferred for people to believe he was a bastard than the son of a Fuwa, the consequences would be less.

When he finally reached Holmgård, he discovered that the ruling family was preparing for a wedding. They needed cooks, minstrels, tailors, and a variety of other artisans for the many celebrations and festival. He had spent long hours composing a song to specifically let her know how remorseful he felt for his and his family's behavior towards her and her family.

* * *

He was stunned. He had seen a shield-maiden in his travels once before, but he never dreamed he would see one so completely beautiful as the one he'd see on the main road leaving the settlement. Long black hair, arranged in many braids; fair skin, that looked to be as soft as the petal of a rose; clothed in fur-lined leather from neck to foot, riding the most stunning pale-golden mare he'd ever seen, armed with two fierce-looking large, black-bladed, jagged knives.

She was riding with two equally, intimidating looking females on pitch-black stallions, dressed very similarly in the same fur-lined leather trousers, boots and vests. She turned to one of her companions and he saw. He felt his heart leap from his chest to his throat at those enchanting golden eyes, and the delicate features of her face. He leapt in her path and immediately fell to his knees in a prone position.

"My Queen, please forgive me for all the wrongs I and my family have committed against you." He exclaimed loudly.

It had been many months since she had left that part of the world and had not expected the use of that particular language where she was. {"Please stand and identify yourself."} She gently commanded.

["Kyoko, perhaps he doesn't understand. He is speaking in your former tongue."] Chiori reminded her.

Kyoko's eyes went wide and nodded. "Please, stand and identify yourself." She asked as she calmed her horse.

"K-Kyoko? It's me... Sho. I've been searching for you. I needed to tell you how sorry I am for everything that happened. For everything that my family has done to you and yours." He told her in a sincere voice, something she'd never experienced the entire time she'd known him.

She stared down, expressionlessly at the changed young man with the lute secured to his back. Yes, he had changed considerably. No longer was he dressed in the finest, he looked common. His boots were worn, his clothing appeared as though it had gone through many river-rock washings, his hair was long and tied back and he had grown a beard. He could have easily been mistaken as a local from his appearance.

Honestly? She had no opinion on him whatsoever. This was not a Sho that she actually knew. He was humble, apologetic, and behaved like he was a commoner. She sighed inwardly. The only thing that she could blame him for was his own behavior, but now that she looked back on it, from what she'd been told, she realized that he was just behaving as he'd been raised. He'd obviously never been told of who or what she was by his parents, and she believed that he truly thought that she was no more than what he thought she was, a common girl that his parents had thrust upon him at a very young age and expected him to treat her as a queen without explanations.

She held her hand out to him with a stoic look on her face. "Come..." She commanded and he was pulled onto her horse, behind her, with a strength he didn't realize she had. "Are you skilled with that?" She asked referring to his lute.

"Y-Yes, Milady." He answered nervously. She nodded and they urged their horses forward through the streets.

"Good, you can entertain us as we travel." She commented.

["What are you doing? Why are you bringing him with us?"] Kanae groused. ["We have too many to visit today, to be playing around with a minstrel. Mō..."] She complained.

["I no longer hold a grudge and music will make our day more relaxing."] She told her.

["Kyoko... Aren't you worried, after all he did?"] Chiori asked.

Kyoko laughed. ["Had he not been a selfish, spoiled child... you and Kuon would have never found me. I forgive him. He has made an effort to change himself and apologize. Can you fault him for that?"]

Kanae sighed. ["Fine... but if he is a danger to you..."]

Kyoko smirked and Sho watched as she held up her hand and lightning slithered between her fingers. He wasn't sure what the women were talking about, but it worried him when he saw that. She felt him shiver behind her. "You needn't worry. My grudge against you ended long ago, Son of Fuwa."

He shook his head. "N-No... I discarded that name. I'm known as Sho the Traveling Bard. I-I sing... compose music... a-and tell tales." He explained quickly and nervously.

She gave him a small, relaxed smiled as she glanced back at him and nodded. "Very well... You may entertain us as we work today. I have many visits to make to the surrounding farms that are providing for the wedding. I'm sure they will appreciate the entertainment as we go." She informed him and he nodded in assent.

Kanae and Chiori just shook their heads. It wasn't really that unusual of an occurrence for Kyoko to pick an entertainer off the street to travel with them when they carried out their duties, and said entertainers were paid well at the end of the day. It was a way for her to learn of everything that was going on in the other towns, and get to know the common peoples. She paid them well, invited them to dine with them on their travels, and treated them as equals. However, the pair weren't sure how safe this one actually was. They didn't see any weapons on him, other than what he would use to fish, hunt or cook, and his lute. Truly, they weren't going to worry though, she had proven that she could finally protect herself many times over. If he tried anything, he would end up slain by her own hands and they were certain of it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

She was more amazing than he ever remembered. She had changed so much in the six months that she had been gone from him. She was strong in every way. She was powerful, she was magical, and by all of the gods in all of the heavens, she and her companions were clean and smelled of spring flowers, unlike the women he'd met along the way. He knew from the moment he'd seen her on her horse, riding to the gates of the Skandi city, he was no longer worthy to even be near her. However, she took him out on her horse, with her friends to take care of the many arrangements she and Kuon had made with the local farmers, ranchers, and artisans they had hired for the wedding.

As they stopped to eat, just a small distance from the last shepherd they had visited, she opened her saddlebag and pulled out a skin filled with water, and their meal she had made and packed herself. He didn't realize how much he had missed her cooking and how this would most likely be the only time that he was allowed to eat it. He knew it was in her new culture for their women to cook for their men, and he knew that Kyoko would willingly do that for her betrothed. Oh, how badly he had erred. What a lucky man Kuon was.

When their day finally ended and they had rode through the gates before heading to her home, he believed that she would drop him at the nearest tavern and forget about him, but no. terrifyingly enough, she had carried him all the way to the main house, dismounted before he did, walked her horse to the stables, and she and her guards then walked him to the main house to dine with the rest of her family, and settle him in as a guest with a room of his own. Yes, with her real family and the family of her betrothed. He was visibly shaking in fear of the unknown.

The first he had seen had been their king, Kuu. The man was tall and imposing. Long, thick black hair with a streak of white going down the side. His beard was long, braided and well-kept. He was tattooed on his arms, neck, and the side of his face. He wasn't dressed in finery as Sho would expect, but he did wear gold jewelry on his fingers, arms and in his hair. Queen Juliena was dressed in a colorful silk dress that flowed to the floor, and her hair was in braids as was Kyoko's and decorated with colorful silk ribbons. He suspected she smelled just as nicely as all the other women in the city, and her hair was probably as soft as the silken hair that had tickled his face as they were riding to her home.

He literally froze when he saw a tall, imposing male stride up to her with determination, stop in front of her, pick her up and twirl her around while kissing her. He'd never really seen Kuon's face or he really didn't pay attention at the time, and he didn't remember the green eyes. This man was tall, well muscled, with long, well kept fair hair, a well-groomed and braided beard, and tattooed similarly as Kuu.

{"And who do you have with you this time, My Love?"} He chuckled playfully and smiled, as he held her up from the ground in his arms.

{"Promise not to be angered?"} She purred sweetly.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, the sighed. {"Ahh..."} He sighed out. {"I promise."} He groused a little.

She kissed him gently on the cheek. {"I have brought the reason that you found me, Lover. He has come to apologize and make amends on his own."}

He appraised the somewhat broken young man, and noticed that there was indeed a different air about him. He nodded to her. {"I see."}

* * *

Even more terrifying than meeting the family of her betrothed, had been meeting her true parents. Everything about them screamed royalty, and the fact that his family had slighted and betrayed them, gave him pause, but this was something that needed to be done in his opinion. Although he was no longer a Fuwa, in his opinion and most likely his father's too, he still felt the need to make amends and apologize for the wrongs that had been done by his family.

His apology for what had been done was given and translated as he prostrated himself before the raven-haired stoic oriental queen and her tawny-haired, golden-eyed king.

Kazushi chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Get up boy... I'll not hold you responsible for what others did. You took no part in it, and from what Kyoko has told me, you were ignorant of their crimes. Is this the truth?"

Sho sat up from where he was and let out a nervous breath. "I only discovered after Yayoi drove me out and informed me of their displeasure. I am deeply sorry for all that has been done." He reiterated.

Kyoko would later discover, that after the wedding, Sho would go back with her parents, officially cast off his surname, take the one they granted him, and take his uncle's place as an ambassador. He would live long and not repeat the mistakes that had been made out of greed and selfishness.

* * *

He carried his new bride to their chambers and tossed her, giggling, onto the bed they shared. Before they had officially wed, they discovered many ways to make love without resulting in children or disposing of her virtue. He'd tasted her honeyed sweetness many times before, but to feel her warmth wrapped around him was beyond what he could imagine. She was addictive and they had not left their chambers for well over two days after their first night.

He had made love to her on their bed, in their tub, on practically every stick of furniture in the room, on the floor covered in furs, in front of the hearth, and he'd even eaten a meal off of her delicious body. It was honestly no surprise to anyone when they discovered she would be producing him an heir within the year, another would come a year after that one, and so on and so forth.

The festivities carried on for several days, and then they would travel to the surrounding areas to celebrate with distant kin to announce their union. Over the years there would be many skirmishes, many celebrations, and as Kuon once said she would provide him with many children. Her hips were perfect, her bosoms were ample, and her body was irresistible to Kuon. Honestly, the years that she did not give him a child, were the times in which he was aiding in keeping the peace and when they decided that they'd had enough children in their large family of seven children. Three of which took after their mother in almost every way.

* * *

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_**A/N: Found a very interesting article when searching, out of curiosity, about Vikings and personal hygiene. Apparently they were cleaner than most and very vain about it. The article even goes on to tell about how the wives and daughters of the areas they were invading surrendered their virtue willingly because of it. LOL. **_

_**The article is at Ancient Pages dot com, written by Ellen Lloyd, called {Viking fashion: Men and women were vain and very clean during the Viking Age}. You can plug Viking Fashion into their search bar and it will be the first article to pop up if you're interested. It's actually very interesting and a little comical. 8) I can imagine an army of well-groomed, ripped, well-dressed, good-looking, clean-smelling men strolling into a coastal European town in early medieval times and yelling "We're here to lay siege to your town ladies! Surrender to us!" Then said women looking at the local men and then asking the Viking men, "How big is your sword?" *wink, wink***_


	10. Epilogue

_**Epilogue:**_

* * *

Many years later, when he had traveled the world, learned many languages, taken _**one**_ wife, Maria, he took her and his three lovely daughters to show them where he lived when he was young. Things had changed over the years. Things had changed dramatically. The estates that his father had owned fell into disrepair. His father, along with his mother and his father's concubines were driven out. Stories and rumors had told everything from them being driven out, to them all being executed during a small rebellion. The land that they had owned was distributed to the locals, turned into farmlands or left to nature. He never really found the truth in the matter, but at this time in his life he was satisfied with what life had given him, even though he felt he didn't deserve it.

It saddened him a bit, but he'd been away for so long, been a man for so long, cared for his wife and daughters, and lived under the name of Shotaro Mogami as named by Kazushi Misonoi for so long, that this part of his past was literally a lifetime removed from what he had now. His lovely wife Maria who was ten years younger than he, had been introduced to him at court by her grandfather and his sensei, Lory Takarada, a very eccentric and lively man, when she was sixteen. He had gained permission and courted her earnestly for a full year before he was granted permission to wed her. He showered her in love and affection. He pampered her like a queen and in turn she blessed him with three beautiful daughters in the span of the first six years of their marriage.

Everywhere he traveled, if he was to be gone for longer than a month, his family traveled with him. He once made a comment in jest to Kuon, that wasn't it funny that men who had many women before they had children, were usually blessed with very lovely daughters. Kuon just laughed and told him that those that were trouble and enjoyed fighting were blessed with more boys. At the time Kuon had five sons and one brand new baby girl, to be followed by another son two years later. Needless to say, a few short years later there would be one wedding and two betrothals, that would unite the two bloodlines. Not long after, the Hizuri bloodline would also be tied to the Yashiro/Kotonami bloodline, and the Kijima/Amamiya bloodline.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you to H-Nala for asking what happened to Sho's family. I was originally going to scatter them to the four winds and leave it at that, because they had just tossed him aside when he made a mistake, but I decided to punish them a little and give Sho a reward for cleaning up his act. 8)**_


End file.
